


I'm bad at titles and this is an AU

by KingLev



Series: Betraying Gods [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: SO, This is mostly a test, also this is an AU to the main story, bc for easy access for others, here's hoping for the best, i said i would make an ao3 for my original work, idk i think teen and up is an okay rating, it only mentions sex like once briefly so, oh uh, so uhh, to see how it goes, uhhh, um idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLev/pseuds/KingLev
Summary: So this is like an AU to the main story I have where Kysei is like a Demi God,,, thats uh,, basically it,, Probably won't make a lot of sense if you don't know my OCs





	I'm bad at titles and this is an AU

**Author's Note:**

> oops i didn't proof read

Being a god had its perks even just being a minor god, like Kysei, was great. As a (minor) god of death Kysei was responsible for collecting souls and helping those who recently passed moved on. Though there were many like him, which left him with a fair amount of free time. Most of which he spent hanging out with humans, partying, drinking, occasionally sleeping with them, like any god would do. Kysei thought it was great, that humans were great. Always trying to live their short lives to the fullest, partying like they never would again, all over the world. Humans were great, life was great.   
  
_And then everything changed._    
  
Kysei had just returned home from a party with his current human friend group when there was a bright flash of light. Immediately Kysei knew a god had appeared and he quickly knelt down in a bow. Or, he thought he had known.   
  
"Kysei," He spoke. "It's just me, Fate. I have something for you." Fate was a minor god just like Kysei was. Though Fate worked much more closely with the other major gods than he did. Probably because unlike Kysei, he actually took his job much more seriously. Kysei wasn't technically supposed to interact with the humans like he did but none of them knew he was a god. He kept a human form around them. He was smart enough to do that.   
  
"What, is it a warning that I shouldn't be hanging around humans again? No one really cares that much Fate." Kysei huffed as he stood, looking at Fate only to notice he had a small sleeping baby. "You have a kid? Since when? You don't seem like the kid having type ya know." He teased just a bit, only to have the baby put into his arms. Kysei only held on because he didn't want to drop the baby.   
  
"I don't." Fate said as he set down a bag with some baby supplies. "You do, a cute little baby girl. Congratulations."   
  
"What?!" Kysei shouted in a hushed voice so he wouldn't wake her up. "I don't have a kid! I absolutely do not have a kid! If I did wouldn't I have known?!"   
  
"You'd think. But she's yours. The mother left her when she figured out that the father, you, was a god. Apparently she didn't want to raise a kid on her own, let alone the kid of a god. And while we're not sure she actually knows it's _you_ specifically she knows the father is a god. Anyway the baby is lucky someone found her, one of our own. Maybe the mother dropped her there on purpose but we found her and after about a month we figured out she's yours." Fate said, setting down another bag. "Here's some supplies and some tips on how to be a dad. Have fun." And in a flash of light similar to the one he appeared in, Fate vanished.   
  
"I... I _can't_ have a baby? Do you even have a name? Probably not, not that you could tell me anyway." He sighed, looking over the sleeping baby. She was cute, a small nose, chubby cheeks, gently pointed ears. Kysei sighed again as he looked over the small baby once again, he could feel his heart melting. She was adorable. She was his baby. "Guess I should name you huh?"   
  
Kysei sat himself on his couch, cradling the baby in his arms. Something about her made him feel weak. How could anyone toss such a cute little baby away. How could the mother just disregard her child like that? Had Kysei known he got someone pregnant he would have hung around more. Kysei sighed yet again and held the baby just a little closer to himself as he thought over names.   
  
"How does Ama sound?" He asked after thinking for awhile, gently touching her nose, then fist, then each of her little fingers. Almost like he was subconsciously counting to make sure they were all there.   
  
At the question, the baby grabbed onto the finger that was touching hers and gave a big yawn before settling down once again to keep sleeping.   
  
"Ama it is." 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm making an ao3 for like,,, 3 people so they have easier access to what I write,,,,,, asdkjsakshgd
> 
> [Here's](http://smolkohai.tumblr.com/post/175318243753/an-ama-to-match-yesterdays-kysei-which-now-has) some related art I made that inspired this AU


End file.
